Might not be so bad
by jyugo
Summary: After losing a bet, Sanji becomes Zoro's slave for a week. What could go wrong?


**/is crying  
I JUST READ A SANZO FIX THAT WAS LABELLED AS ZOSAN  
MY EYES  
THEY BLEED  
if you can't tell by now, I absolutely hate Sanzo. It bothers on rarity thankfully, you don't find it even nearly as often as you do Zosan. THANKFULLY**

Anyways, this fic will border on M, I'm trying to calm my PTSD that I got from that Sanzo fic. Which Sanji was SUPER seme, which to me is unrealistic considering how...I would say feminine, but women can dominate too, so I'll just say he is what society considers a sub, and I have to agree. Sanji couldn't Dom if he wanted to. But that's just me. And society. /landmines avoided

Crap.

That was the only thing Sanji's mind could process at the moment. Considering he has just lost a bet that his life depended on, that was a perfectly normal reaction.

Okay, his life didn't depend on it, but it might as well have.

"Ooooooh," Ussop said, hiding behind an equally as shocked Franky and Brook. They stared in horror as Robin tallied up the results.

"Oh my, Mr. Cook, it seems Mr. Swordsman won..." She looked back at her at her clipboard. "By one point."

No offence to Robin, but she was just making this worse. Seriously, one point?

"Are you sure it wasn't just a miscalculation?" Zoro asked, smiling smugly from across the room. The idiot mosshead was definitely enjoying this, his hands behind his head, his leg crossed over the other...

Bastard.

"We're sure, Zoro. Everyone was counting, and they got the same numbers of marines that both of you defeated. More or less. The bet was how many marines you both could defeat, wasn't it?" Nami glared, then looked at Sanji's horrified expression. He had asked for this of course, but she still felt pretty bad for him.

"Well then, cook." Zoro got up, walked over to Sanji, staring him straight in the eye.

"Looks like your my personal slave for a week."

"This is hell."

"Oh please, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"That bad?!" Sanji threw his hands in the air, splashing water all over Ussop. He was washing dishes, complaining about the past three days of constant horror  
that he had to put up with

"You try being that idiots slave, for a week no less!" He angrily scrubbed a large bottle, which reeked of alcohol. Apparently Zoro had thought it'd be a good idea to send Sanji out to buy the most expensive beer he could find, all funded by the blond himself, JUST for Zoro to drink them all in one go, not savoring a bit of it.

At least they came in fancy glasses, which were reusable.

"He didn't even get drunk!" Ussop cringed at how angry he sounded. He couldn't relate with any of it, other than now he was completely broke. Which Ussop was frequently.

"I owe Nami-swan some money now," Sanji dropped his head, "or maybe, a lot."

'Like hell you do.' Ussop had picked up on Nami's game, in which if you borrowed money from her, she'd add so much interest to the point where you'd never pay her back, which was her goal. Nami used the interest thing as a mask so they wouldn't walk all over her, specifically Zoro. He was surprised that nobody had picked up on this little tidbit, but then again, everyone on this ship was pretty dimwitted, minus him and Robin of course.

"Sanji~! Food~!" Luffy ran into the kitchen, a big fish he had caught in tow. Sanji's face instantly brightened.

"Good job, Luffy! We were running low of food supplies, but we can eat this for dinner till we reach the next island." He took the fish, and headed over to the counter.

"Wash the dishes for me while I cook this okay?" Luffy frowned, muttering, "that's your job" but headed toward the sink anyway.

"Cut him some slack Luffy," Ussop whispered into Luffy's ear, "He's barely had time do his usual chores around the ship, much less cook for us. Ever since the bet, Zoro has been working him crazy."

"Mmmm," Luffy moaned, "should I cut off the bet then? Since it gets in the way of food?"

Ussop put a finger to his chin. "Nah, Zoro won this. But maybe you should cut it short. A week seems a bit long."

"Okay, got it!" Luffy ran off to find Zoro, and Ussop smiled mischievously, heading to the counter and leaning on it.

"What's your problem?" The blond asked as Ussop laughed softly.

"You'll owe me for this Sanji, I did you a favor!" He waved his finger in the air, "Just wait and see."

He heard laughing coming from the other room, and the door swung open, and Zoro's face was red with laughter, and Luffy was smiling happily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sanji asked, panic flowing through his body.

"Oh! Sanji! Ussop told me to change how long you were a slave from a week to a month!" Sanji slowly turned towards Ussop, expressionless.

"Wait! I never said that! Let me-" A foot connected to his face, and his face connected to the wall.

"HOW COULD YOOOOU?!" Sanji felt on the brink of tears. Luffy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What wrong? Ussop told me to cut it short, so isn't a month shorter?"

"No, you idiot! A month is longer, way longer!"

"Like, 365 days?"

"NO!"

"Wait, so should I change it to that?!"

"What?! No!" Sanji didn't know what was going through Luffy's head, if anything at all, but he definitely didn't like it.

"Well, cook." Zoro snickered. "Looks like your sticking with me for another three weeks or so!" Zoro laughed his way out of the room, and Sanji knocked Luffy into the wall beside Ussop.

"Change it back!" He cried, "Change it back!"

"Too late," Luffy muttered, getting up from the rubble of the broken wall, "Captains orders."

"What?!"

"Well, he looked so happy, and I didn't want to ruin his happiness."

"What about my happiness?! I COOK FOR YOU!"

"Well, um," Luffy stuttered, and Sanji growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Stop picking favourites! Uuuuugh!"

"Uuuugh..." Sanji muttered, crawling into bed. It'd been a week of non-stop Zoro-pleasing, and to be frank, Sanji doubted anyone would blame him if he jumped ship right now.

"That guy is an alcohol machine..." Sanji sighed, pulling th covers up to his chins, then turning over to face the wall.

"New weights, alcohol, food, clean his godforsaken room. What am I? His mother?" He closed his eyes, becoming drowsey. He was almost asleep when the door opened suddenly, with loud 'BAM!'

Sanji was knocked out of his almost-sleep phase when Zoro, holding an empty bottle beer said, "Make me food."

"Huh?"

"I said food, slave." The word 'slave' took Sanji from sleep mode to fight mode.

"But it's the middle of the night!" He glanced over at the clock, "It's almost 1 am!"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it matters! I've been working for you all day, and why aren't you in bed?!"

"I took a long nap today, and not like that concerns you." Zoro flipped off the blonds covers and dragged him halfway out of bed.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow, you idiot mosshead?"

"I wouldn't be here if it could, dumb love-cook."

Sanji aimed a kick, but being only half awake, Zoro dodged, and held the blonds leg, hanging Sanji upside down.

"H-Hey!" The blond blushed in embarrassment at the lack of control he had over the situation. Zoro looked amused, and Sanji would kill him for that.

"I'll tell you what, cook. I'll you don't have to make something hard, just a sandwich, and then I won't bother you at all tomorrow.

Sanji's eyes widened. A break? For real?

"And I don't have to do this, because of our bet you are qualified to do whatever I say for a week, a by orders of our captain, for a month. So I'm doing this from the kindness of my heart."

"Tch. Like you have any."

"So you don't want that vacation?"

"No! I mean, yes! Just put me down, and I'll make you your damn sandwich."

Zoro lowered the blond gently to the ground, which was a bit out of characters but Sanji didn't complain. He rubbed his eyes, and headed towards the kitchen.

'One more thing to do, then you get a break,' He motivated himself, "then your rid of that bastard, if only for a day."

He entered the kitchen, and saw Luffy raiding the refrigerator.

"Hey! Stop that!" Luffy turned in shock to see Sanji awake.

"I wasn't doing anything! Honest!"

"Like I'd believe that!" Sanji kicked him out the door, and Luffy scurried if to bed, a slice of balony, ham, turkey, and bacon topped with peanut butter and jelly in his mouth.

"I can't believe him," Sanji looked in the fridge, and to his utter horror, the entire fridge was licked clean of anything that you could ever hoped to put on a sandwich.

"Well?" Zoro leaned against the doorway, arms folded. Sanji turned around slowly, not daring to show any signs of weakness. However, again to due his tired state, he was sloppy. And Zoro saw the fear in his face.

"What?" Zoro said smirking, "Am getting a sandwich or what?"

"Well, um... You see, Luffy was just in here a minute ago, I don't know how he got the combination to the lock on the refrigerator, but he..." Sanji froze.

"What?"

"You planned this."

"WHAT?"

"YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"WHAT?!"

"I can't believe you!" Sanji threw his hands in the air, "You gave Luffy the combination to the lock and made him everything so I couldn't make you a sandwich so you could get an easy victory over a battle you never planned to fight!"

"WOAH, I don't even know the combination to the lock! What makes you think I did it?"

"Oh, I don't know, seeing how your the only one awake besides Luffy and I! Plus, this was to perfectly timed to be a coincidence!"

Zoro stomped up to Sanji and took him by the collar of his shirt. "Look, love cook, what happened was unfortunate, but that doesn't matter anymore, and seeing as I don't have a sandwich, you failed to keep up your end of the bargain…"

Zoro had a weird look in his eye, something Sanji had never seen before.

"And that deserves a punishment, don't you think?

Sanji gulped.

Zoro dragged Sanji over to his room, the blond trying to read his face, but couldn't. They entered his room, and Zoro sat Sanji on the bed.

"Strip."

"What?"

"Strip!"

"No!"

"You have to, captains orders, remember?" Zoro dug through his drawer and pulled out a pink, extremely revealing maids outfit, complete with that dumb whatever you call it maids hat.

"Put this on."

Sanji blushed, "What... What if..."

Zoro sighed and tugged off the blonds shirt, and started taking off his pants.

"What?! No!" He pushed Zoro away, "No no no!"

Zoro stopped, looking up the teary eyed chef.

"Stop it..."

The green haired swordsmans eyes widened, then closed. He stood, and handed the blond his shirt.

"Leave. We're done here." Zoro walked over to the door, opening it slightly.

"Zoro, I..." Sanji was aware that this was his boyfriend, but they hadn't been together for more than a few months, and he never imagined him to be this... Erotic.

"No..." Sanji said under his breath. "This was the bargain, I have to do this."

"Cook, you-"

"I have to do this! It was apart of the deal, I'm just being a wimp!"

Zoro took Sanji by shoulders, kissing him deeply. "You don't have to do this, only do it if you want to." Zoro frowned, "You obviously weren't ready for this yet, I was being insensitive."

"Well, I'm ready now!" The blond kicked off his pants, and grabbed the pink outfit laying crumpled up on the bed beside him.

"Turn around." Sanji ordered, and Zoro obeyed. The cook kicked off his boxers and stared at the oversexualized-probably-meant-for-a-girl maid outfit. He sighed.

'How did he even get this?" He put his on, finding how it worked, the out his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"You..." He started, "You can look now!"

Zoro turned, trying not to look so eager. He inspected the blond, how his chest was in full view and how the apron stitched to the front stated, "I've been naughty~" with a heart.

"Mmmm~" He moaned, and turned to inspect the blonds behind. His ass was mostly exposed, but it seemed the outfit was a little big. He swatted the short man's ass, and the blond yelped. Zoro snickered, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He kicked his neck, and Sanji leaned back into his embrace.

"Yeah..." He yawned, and Zoro kissed his nose, picking him up bridal style. Sanji pulled the exposing apron around his frontal area, not particularly ready for THAT yet, and snuggled into the muscular arms of his lover. Zoro pulled them both onto his bed, pulling the covers over them both.

"Are you tired?" Sanji asked, trying to mask a yawn. A month like this might not be so bad. Zoro chuckled, kissing the man, yet again, but on the left cheek, then repeated the action on the right.

"Not particularly, but I'll get tired eventually."

"Okay... But don't..." Sanji snuggled into the others torso, "Don't leave, okay?"

Zoro felt a blush creep onto his face. 'Damn he's so cute.' He though, as he kissed the blonds head.

"No need to worry, I'll be here..." He replied, "Forever..."

"WAAAAAH~!" Ussop cried, wiping his eyes. "That was so beautiful!"

"Yeeeeah!" Luffy blew his nose on a tissue.

"Be quiet!" Nami bonked him on the head, took a few more pictures, then gave Luffy the same treatment. "You'll wake them!"

"Why are you even here Nami?" Ussop asked, noticing Nami wiping blood from her nose.

"You know why. The real question is, why are YOU here? I don't remember you ever being into this stuff."

"I'm not! I'm here because Luffy woke me up, then noticed you were here taking pervy pictures of a very private moment!"

"Robin's doing it too, ya know." Ussop jumped as he noticed Robin, who hadn't said a word, sitting behind he and Nami, watching Nami click more photos."

"Robin, don't tell me..."

"She's here for the same thing I am." Nami smirked, and Robin wiped a nosebleed from her face, looking a little embarrassed, but too busy watching Nami look through the pictures she had taken.

"I can't believe he left the door open," Nami snickered, "Good thing too!"

"I can't believe you planned all this! You guys are perverts! Come on, Luffy, I don't want you to become like them!"

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have more pictures, would you?"

"LUFFY OH MY GOD."

 **This was on the brink of M, but I stopped myself. "Family-friendly, family-friendly, family-friendly..."**

 **PFFFFT HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, if it guilt trips you any I've been super depressed for the last couple of weeks so nice reviews help me out a lot more than you'd realize. XP**


End file.
